xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monodramon
Monodramon is a Mini Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Monos Dramon". It has bat-like wings attached to both of its hands, but is unable to fly. Despite being a Vaccine, its personality is not so much considerably rough as it is near to brutality, giving the impression that it is a brawl-loving Digimon. Even in the Digital World, this Monodramon is in the heart of most brawls enough that it seems even Ogremon is fed up with Monodramon's tenacity. Also, the horn growing behind it is said to be its weak point, but this definitely has no degree of truth. 'Appearance' 'Description' Attacks *'Cracking Bite:' Bites the opponent, fragmenting their data and collapsing them into malfunction based on where they were bitten. *'Beat Knuckle:' Assaults with earth-shattering force and wallops the opponent with its powerful claws. 'Partners' ' Selena19.jpg|'Selena Howlett|link=Selena Howlett Matthew7.jpg|Matthew Howlett|link=Matthew Howlett ' 'Other Forms Ketomon's Digi-Egg Ketomon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Selena's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Patience, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Ketomon. Ketomon After his Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Monodramon hatches into Ketomon on File Island. He eventually digivolves to Hopmon while waiting for his partner to come. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Hopmon Hopmon is Monodramon's In-Training form, a Slime Digimon. Attacks *'Hop Hip' Strikedramon Strikedramon is Monodramon's Champion form. Strikedramon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Strike force Dramon". It is the "Commando Dragon" that aims to be a Virus Buster. Although there are many of its parts that are left-behind traces of Monodramon, like the horn that stretches behind it, because it transformed into the Commander Mode covered in Metal Plate, it can even be seen as a wholly different species. Although it is naturally a kindhearted Digimon since it is part of the Vaccine-species just like Angemon, once it discovers a Virus-species it becomes possessed by the extermination instinct, and it won't try to stop fighting until it has reduced the opponent to trash data. It is also said that, at that time, its red hair will burst into scorching flames, and will become bluish-white hair of flames. Attacks *'Strike Fang:' Causes all of the portions of its Metal Plate to burn red hot so that its whole body becomes a mass of flames, then rams the opponent. Cyberdramon Cyberdramon is Monodramon's Ultimate form. Cyberdramon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Cyber Dramon". It is a Dragon Man-species Digimon that covered its body in a unique rubber armor, with which it can endure any attack. When Virus Digimon break out on the Computer Network, it suddenly appears out of nowhere and annihilates them all. However, it is a lone warrior that is not affiliated with the group of justice, the "Virus Busters", and its true colors are shrouded in mystery. As for its unique rubber armor, not only does it have excellent defensive ability, but it also has a feature it unleashes that amplifies its offensive ability. Attacks *'Desolation Claw:' Produces a super-oscillatory wave from both of its arms that destroys configuration data, completely erasing each of the opponents in the surrounding space without leaving behind a single scrap of data. *'Cyber Nail' Justimon Justimon is Monodramon's Mega form. Justimon is an Android Digimon whose name is derived from "Justice" and whose design is derived from the Kamen Rider character Riderman. It is a "Hero of Justice"-type Digimon wearing a flapping red muffler. Its sense of justice burns hot, and as it is a Digimon that never overlooks unjust acts or evil deeds, it is an existence which Rookie Digimon aspire to. It comes along like the wind, swings down its hammer of Justice, and leaves like the wind. Also, it seems to like taking a decisive pose atop a cliff while facing the setting sun. By switching out the three plugs on its right shoulder, which are equipped to the "Extend Transmitter" on its back, it can make its arm transform into the power-type "Accel Arm", the blitz-type "Blitz Arm", or the cutter-type "Critical Arm". Suijinmon, Raijinmon, and Fujinmon each have two copies of the respective Arm. Attacks *'Trinity Arm:' Transforms its right arm into the "Accel Arm", "Blitz Arm", or "Critical Arm". **'Thunderclap:' Slams the Accel Arm to the ground, generating shockwaves. **'Justice Burst:' Fires orbs of lightning from the Blitz Arm. **'Voltage Blade:' Slashes at the opponent with the Critical Arm. *'Justice Kick:' Delivers a kick with the force of 45 tons. 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' Category:Digimon